


Burn, Don't Freeze

by amathela



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's easy to keep warm, at first.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn, Don't Freeze

It's easy to keep warm, at first. Fighting a nest of vamps isn't hard, but it's active, and it isn't until they're done and dusted that Buffy registers the biting cold.

She can see Faith shiver, a little, when she thinks Buffy isn't looking. It should be encouraging, but Faith has never liked showing weakness, even (especially) to Buffy, so suggesting they huddle for warmth is probably out.

But then Buffy slides her hand underneath Faith's shirt, and Faith doesn't pull away. (It's still weakness, but a different kind.) And maybe there are other ways to keep warm, after all.


End file.
